harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Engineering Items
Items ' Optical Meson Scanner' Allows you to see structures that would normally be obscured by walls or lack of light. Cannot see creatures or objects like tables and chairs, though. Mining has a few sets of these, but Engineering basically always has at least one. Use these to view hull breaches from safety or watch in horror as an Assistant crowbars up all of your precious floor tiles. These are imperative in mining as they allow you to see and hone in on any ores on screen. Does no damage as a weapon. file:cellcharger.pngCell Charger Place power cells into these to charge them up. Can be secured and unsecured using a wrench. This is a slow process, and takes more time for higher charges. They can be found in Cargo Bay, Engineering, and Robotics, as well as in some Maintenance storage areas. You don't need to use this with cyborg cells, as they can just go into the cyborg charger. Beware in lower power situations, if the Singularity Engine is knocked out, and the Solars were never connected, cell chargers will assist in draining the power from the station since they have the same demand as an APC when charging the cell. ' Power Cell' Used to power APC's, cyborgs, and various electrical equipment. Comes in three varieties, standard, high capacity, and super capacity. Does 10 brute damage. file:CableCoils.png Cable Coil Superconducting heavy duty wires. Cable coils are normally found in threes in electrical toolboxes, which are mostly located in abundance in engineering. There is some also in tool storage, and loose cabling in EVA and Technical Storage. You can create cable coils in Autolathes, and in a pinch you can cut wiring using wire-cutters to create pieces of wire to join together to form cable coils. Recommended to wear insulated gloves, or you may get a bit of a shock. Wire is a common resource, and is used in many constructions as well as laying down power-lines. Make sure all APC's are connected to the main lines with wires, or you'll have black-outs. Does no damage. ' Wirecutters' Cut wires of all types! Either on the floor or in machines, also cuts grilles with ease. Does 6 brute damage. ' Welding Tool' You can cut all manner of things apart, from lockers (open locker, click while lit) to walls. Or you can weld shut doors and lockers. It is useless when out of fuel, except to smash open windows and for some reason do some cutting jobs that really should require a flame, and must be lit to do anything useful! Warning: It can cause fires from flammable gases in the air when lit. There is an industrial version of the welding tool that has double the fuel-capacity of the normal welding tools, though these are only obtained in Engineering's Welding lockers. It deals a lot of damage to people that have no fire protection. Does 15 burn damage if it's on and 3 brute damage if it's off. REMEMBER: Use common sense when refuelling this. Refuelling the welding tool when it is lit may cause an explosion. ' Flamethrower' Not a standard tool. An ineffective weapon made from a welding tool, some spare parts, and a plasma tank. It creates a stream of flame that briefly super-heats the surrounding air with a jet of flaming-hot Plasma gas and might make someone catch fire. It has a short range and is most effective against alien weeds, Blobs and cornered victims mice. May simply cause masses of plasma to be spewed everywhere if the pressure settings are too high. Currently broken. To build: Use screwdriver on igniter, and then screwdriver on welder, attach rods to welder, add igniter to the assembly, use a screwdriver on it and finish with adding a Plasma-filled tank. Can also be made in a hacked Autolathe. ' Wrench' Wrenches are usually used to take things apart, like wall-girders or tables. Only certain objects use them in the process of construction. They either fasten or take apart bolts most of the time. Does 5 damage. ' Screwdriver' Take this tool to screw and unscrew all sorts of things. Aiming for the eyes does a special attack which can cause blindness, doing 7 brute damage. Otherwise does 5 brute damage. ' Analyzer' Most people take it and throw it out. It's mostly used for scanning the surrounding air which PDA's do as well, but can also be used in combination with a remote signaling device to disable anomalies when you scan the anomaly. Does a mere 5 brute damage when thrown at someone. ' Multitool' The multitool is for hacking. You pulse wires in any machine or door to see what they do, but make sure it doesn't electrify it. Can also be used to check the amount of power going through a cable. Does 5 brute damage. file:Flashlight.pngFlashlight It sheds light when you click on it, even if it's on your belt or in your pocket. The light sources stack to create brighter light sources, so if you have a flashlight in your belt, a flashlight in both pockets, and a flashlight in each hand, along with a hardhat on your head, you will SHINE LIKE THE SUN, LEAVING EVERY DARK CORNER EXPOSED TO TRUTH. Can be used to tell if something's dead or not, with a simple flash of the eyes. Does no damage. Can blind someone for a very short time if aiming for the eyes and it's turned on. ' Station Bounced Radio' If Telecomms has gone down and the headset radios don't work any more, just use one of these instead of an intercom if you want to be on-the-move all the time. file:FireExtinguisher.pngFire Extinguisher Switch the safety off, point, and click to unleash a fire-killing spray. Also useful to smash-down windows in a hurry, and changing directions when in space. ' T-ray Scanner' The T-ray Scanner allows you to see through wires and piping through floor tiles. It can cause cloakers to flicker for a fraction of a second before some jerk smashes your head with a gun. Click on it in your active hand to activate. When activated it will reveal wires and pipes under the flooring which is very useful for finding abnormalities or breaks in them. You can also put it in your belt, or put them in your pockets. Does no damage when hitting someone. Does 1 brute damage if thrown. file:crowbar.pngCrowbar The crowbar can pry open things and is used in de-constructing objects like computers and airlocks. It will open powered-off airlocks and fire-locks. You can use it to remove floor tiles, especially useful when they are damaged or you want to fix something under the floor. Does 5 brute damage per hit. ' Hazard Vest' The hazard vest is found in all over the station. It enables flashlights, tools and emergency oxygen tanks to be stored in it's pockets. It also has mild protective benefits for the Station Engineer or Assistant on the go. file:Firesuit.pngFiresuit A very thick, bulky and heavy suit designed to go over your jumpsuit. It is used when fighting fires and will protect you against temperature extremes, at the cost of a much slower movement pace. Guaranteed to be in Atmospherics, it's usually better to wear one of those hardsuits instead. However, Station Engineers don't usually fight fires since that's what the Air Janitors are meant to do. ' Engineering Hardsuits' Absolutely required during an Engineering E.V.A., the Engineering hardsuit is a useful space suit offering protection from space, radiation, as well as a little heat protection. Also serves as low-strength armour. Wearing the hardsuit will slow you down a fair bit unless in space and wearing activated magnetic boots. ' Magboots' Special boots mostly used when there's air movement, you're in space, or there's no gravity. Sticks you firmly to the ground or nearby structures. ' Hard Hat' Protects your head and provides light. Useful for Maintenance tunnels or other dark places when you don't want to wear a hardsuit or hold a flashlight. ' Fire Fighter Hat' Protects against heat when used with a fire-suit, comes with an in-built flashlight you can toggle. ' Plasma Canister' Contains pure Plasma, a highly flammable gas. Do not leave the release valve on 'open'. ' Tank Storage Unit' Full of Plasma and Oxygen tanks, this machine will dispense them quite happily as you request them. ' Power-ON cartridge' The cartridge that enables Engineering utilities for the PDA. Comes with several useful features. ' Welding Goggles' Goggles to protect your eyes when welding. ' Welding Helmet' A helmet to protect your eyes when welding. ' Rapid Construction Device (R.C.D.)' Creates walls, doors, floors, and can de-construct almost everything. ' Compressed matter cartridge' Fits into an R.C.D. device, full of what's used every time the R.C.D. is used to construct or de-construct something. ' Radiation Suit' Protects against radiation, specifically the Singularity Engine or Gravity Generator's radiation. ' Intelicard' When directly used on the A.I., this little thing will take it from it's core and instead put it on this card. ' Station Blueprints' Allows the ability to add new rooms to the station. Needed for room-specific things like APC's and air alarms. ' Plasma Tank' Holds Plasma gas. Usually inserted into the Singularity Engine radiation collectors. ' Oxygen Tank' A blue tank with a white stripe around it, signifying an Oxygen tank. Use this with a breath-mask, gas-mask or other breathing apparatus to have internals. ' Fuel Tank' Full of welding fuel, this is mostly used to fill-up welding tools. Caution: Do not refill a lit welding tool. Always make sure it's off first, or it will cause an explosion. ' Water Tank' A tank with a capacity of roughly 1000 units. Typically seen holding water. ' Gas Mask' Allows you to both hide and protect your face, as well as breathe through it assuming you have an oxygen tank with you. ' Proximity Sensor' Scans the surrounding area for any movement, which if there is it then activates any attached devices. ' Infrared Sensor' Detects any infrared beams that come in contact with it. ' Infrared Beam' This is used to produce an infrared beam. Typically used in combination with an infrared sensor. ' Remote Signaling Device' Sends a specified code on a selected frequency, two devices on the same frequency with different codes will never contact each-other, and is therefore brilliant for uses when you want no-one else to be able to signal it. Can be used in combination with an analyzer to disable anomalies. ' Timer' When turned on, if the specified time it has been given is reached, activates any attached devices. Useless on it's own. ' Igniter' Attempts to ignite whatever it is used on. ' Engineering Books' The four user guide books: "Particle Accelerator user's Guide", "Singularity Safety in Special Circumstances", "Station Repairs and Construction", and "Hacking". Found all over the station. For an unknown reason, the majority of them are blank. =Engineering Circuit Boards= ' Power Control Module' Used in the construction of a Power Monitoring Computer. ' Airlock Electronics' Electronics for airlock construction. ' Reset AI Module' Resets the AI's law-set to default. ' Circuit Boards' Depending on the intended use and name of the circuit board, these allow you to create several consoles or machines. =Atmospherics items= See Atmospherics objects. =Construction Materials= See Construction Materials. =Constructions & Assemblies= See Basic Construction and Guide to Construction. =Machines= ' Shield Generator' Creates a powerful shield between two generators when setup. ' Gravitational Singularity Generator' This device is used in the Singularity Engine to generate a singularity. It only does this when pelted by the Particle Accelerator with charged particles. ' Shield Generator' When turned-on and also charged, this generates a force-field. Shield Capacitor This is used to charge a Shield Generator. ' Emitter' Shoots a beam of pure heat, getting hit by this when it's on will burn you rather severely. Mostly seen in the Singularity Engine or when fighting Blobs. ' Field Generator' Generates an energy field that is impassable, but requires constant charging by Emitters. ' Emergency Shield Projector' Projects a less powerful version of the force-field made by the Field Generator and does not need an emitter to operate. Useful for hull-breaches. ' Super-conducting Magnetic Energy Storage (S.M.E.S.)' A Super-conducting Magnetic Energy Storage unit. This hefty beast of a machine stores gargantuan amounts of energy, mostly seen in places with massive power requirements, like the Engine Room, Gravity Generator, Solars and the AI Satellite. ' Engi-Vend Vending Machine' Vends Engineering supplies. ' YouTool Vending Machine' Vends Engineering tools. = Computers= Station Alert Computer Alerts people of atmospheric, power and fire alarms. Atmospheric Alert Computer Alerts people of atmospheric alarms on the station, and their severity. Power Monitoring Computer Keeps track of all the station grid's power-levels. There is a variant of this found in the Engine Room used to monitor only the Engine's output power. Tank Monitor Monitors tank pressure in the Atmospherics gas storage tanks. Distribution and Waste Monitor Practically never used, this is intended to keep an eye on the waste and distribution loops, red and solid blue respectively. Part of Atmospherics' monitoring systems. =Solar Panels= ' Solar Panel' When pointed correctly towards the sun, this generates a small amount of power. Used on the Solar Arrays. ' Solar Control Computer' Allows you to change the settings of the solar panels. May be switched to manual, automatic or timed direction-keeping. ' Solar Tracker' Tracks the direction of the sun and is mostly used in co-operation with the control console to keep the solar panels aligned. =Particle Accelerator= The Particle Accelerator, also known as the P.A. is used in the Singularity Engine and is one of the most vital parts for it's operation. ' Particle Accelerator Control Computer' This console, when fully constructed and connected, allows you to control the Particle Accelerator's output power-level. In idle use typically set to level 0, but still turned on. ' Alpha Particle Generation Array' Part of the Particle Accelerator. ' EM Acceleration Chamber' Part of the Particle Accelerator. ' Particle Focusing EM Lens' Part of the Particle Accelerator. ' EM Containment Grids' Part of the Particle Accelerator. ' Radiation Collector Array' Collects radiation in order to be turned into power. Only used with the Singularity Engine.